Get Busy Living
by chantel.f1808
Summary: It starts from the beginning, different adventures, love, drama,and humor. These are the four main ingredients to life. So get busy living.


Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter *tear*

A/N: This starts at the very beginning. It does go through the years so bear with it, it'll get better.

It started eleven years ago, in a small quiet community called Godrics Hollow. A family known by the name of Potter was celebrating their child's first birthday, although their son's birthday soon turned into a tragedy rather then a celebration.

Lily and James Potter and their son Harry are all very special. They were and are what you call Wizards. Witches and wizards are certain people gifted with the ability to perform magic. Wizards have their own world that is almost completely separate from ours; we are what they call muggles. Not all wizards are good though. Some are very bad and threaten not only the lives of wizards but the lives of muggles as well. This story starts with one bad wizard in particular. He is the reason everybody knows the name Harry Potter.

"Awe look at him go dear, he'll be just like you, but" said Lily admiring her son on his new toy broom stick; "I bet he'll be even better then you at Quiditch though."

Harry was thoroughly enjoying him self zooming around his family room, circling the couch and table. Harry's little feet were barely skimming the carpet. He absolutely loved this flying thing. Harry beamed at his mum standing by the hall. Being to busy showing off to his mother Harry didn't notice the coffee table he was heading straight for.

"James!" called Lily, "Oh dear, its ok, your ok." She picked up her crying son and cradled him on the couch.

"What happened?" asked James coming from the kitchen.

"Harry conked his head on the table, poor guy, too busy showing off like his father," explained Lily.

"Oh ha ha, that's good, maybe he'll impress a girl as lovely as his mother," said James giving his wife a kiss.

Both of them comforted Harry until he was calm. They talked for a while until Harry was nice and tired. Eventually he fell asleep in his mother's arms.

"I'd better get him to bed," said Lily," It is quite late for him."

"Ok, I'll just finish up in the kitchen and then come up," James told her before heading back into the dining room.

Lily gently cradled little Harry in her arms and took him upstairs. Harry's nursery was across the hall from his parent's room; it was blue and covered in golden snitches. Lily laid him down in his crib and put a blanket on him. Harry was in a very peaceful sleep. Lily sang to him lullabies waiting for James to come upstairs. Something felt off, Lily could tell.

CRASH! "You get out of our house; stay away from my family you."

James voice was cut off. Lily knew the worst was happening. She covered Harry in his blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Everything will be all right" she said.

The door blew open. He walked in, cloaked and wand up.

"Lily Potter, well what can I say," he said coming closer," You and your retched husband had your chance to join me. This must be done. Where is your son?"

"No, you'll never get him" cried Lily moving directly infront of Harry's crib. She pulled her wand out, ready for what was coming.

"Get out of the way and I'll spare your life," the dark wizard told her.

"Never!" said Lily, jumping to protect her son the Dark Lord moved.

"Haaarrrryyyy"

"Avada Kedavra"

A flash of green light and everything was quiet. The man moved towards the child in the crib.

"Harry Potter, at last we meet." He whispered leaning towards the child," This will be the only time. Avada Kedavra!"

An explosion made everything blow up. The man was gone, leaving no trace behind. Harry was in his crib crying, laying all alone in the ruins of his home, until someone came and retrieved him.

A large burley man came and scooped up the poor child. He looked down on the child's face, tears swelled in his eyes. Looks just like 'is dad he does thought the man. A giant roar echoed through the night. The large man looked up. A motorcycle came flew down, landing in a neighbor's yard. At this point many people had come to see the remains of the Potter's house.

"Oi! Hagrid, are you taking harry to Dumbledor?" asked the man getting off the motorbike.

"Er, yes Sirius I am. Supposed t' be there soon," replied Hagrid.

"Are Lily and..James, are they.." asked Sirius searching for words that would not come.

"I'm afraid they are. It looks like You Know Who's doing," said Hagrid sadly," I cant believe they're gone. Lily and James, and poor Harry, what'll happen to him? Well look at that, he's got a scar on his forehead!"

"I bet I know who snitched to You Know Who, I'll get them, and Hagrid take my motorcycle and take Harry to Dumbledor as fast as you can." Sirius said.

Sirius apparated and left Hagrid standing in the ruins of Lily and James Potter's house holding the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
